


Earning Experience

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Changbin, Degradation, Gay Sex, Hyunbin - Freeform, M/M, Summer Camp, changbin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: When Changbin’s parents practically force him into working at a summer camp for boys, he expects a whole summer of torture. No girls means no sex means no fun. But Changbin soon learns that perhaps no girls actually doesn’t mean no sex...In which changbin earns more than just work experience.





	1. Don’t be such a silly little boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhh this is inspired by that post with the straight guy that’s like 
> 
> > 5’5 but I don’t let it get to me   
> meet 6’5 guy at camp I work at   
> we have to carry boxes  
> i pick one up, trip and fall  
> “don’t be such a silly little boy”   
> instant throbbing boner   
Fuckfuck whatbdoes this mean please don’t be gay I don’t wanna be gay what does this mean 
> 
> So anyways enjoy skdjks

Changbin wasn’t excited for camp. He knew he’d be getting some money from it at least, but he was about to be a fucking senior. He was so too old for a camp counselling job, no matter how much of a “good working experience” it would be (nice try, mom). 

As they pulled in on the first day, the dread had finally settled in the pit of his stomach. As the threat of two whole weeks of sexless torture loomed in front of him, Changbin stepped out of the car. 

“We’ll call you on Thursday!” his mom yelled, as cheerily as possible, as he and his dad brought his bags inside his councillor’s cabin. 

Changbin sighed. Thursday was “call day”; he’d forgotten that he wouldn’t have his own phone either. No porn. 

“Let’s go over the checklist real quick,” his dad suggested, pulling out a little slip of paper. 

Sure. Checklist.   
One, no girls = no sex. 

Two, no phone = no porn. 

Three, shared rooms = no personal space. 

Four, a whole month. Surrounded by little boys. 

As his dad checked off items and placed them by his bed in the cabin, Changbin flopped down onto the hard mattress face-first. 

“Okay! Done,” his dad declared, patting his son on the back. Changbin turned his head to watch him leave. “Bin, try to enjoy yourself. I know did when I worked here, you know.” 

Changbin sighed. “Okay dad. Love you, bye.” 

“See you in a month, I love you too.” With that, he strode out of the little cabin. Sighing deeply, Changbin turned onto his back on the bed. This was gonna be a really long month. 

Barely a minute passed and the door flew open, revealing a boy, tall and confident, carrying a backpack. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” he called. 

“I’m not sleeping,” Changbin grumbled. 

“Okay,” the boy said dismissively, dropping the backpack. “I got a favour to ask.” 

It took all of Changbin’s strength in that moment not to blush, and he huffed. “Yeah?” 

“Can you help me get my bags in? I’m Hyunjin, by the way, we’re cabin mates or whatever,” he finished, walking back out the door before Changbin could say no. He sighed again, getting up and heading out to where Hyunjin’s car was parked.

The taller boy handed him a heavy bag, and he stumbled slightly before regaining his footing. He hadn’t expected this weight, although he supposed he should have. 

Hyunjin laughed at him, picking up the sleeping bag and pillow. “Awe, too heavy for you?” Again, Changbin had to focus on keeping down the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks. 

“Nah, I got it,” he mumbled, trying his best not to stutter. Why the fuck did his stomach flip like that?

One inside, and once hyunjin’s bags were by the foot of the bed opposite changbin’s own, he flopped back down on the bed. 

Fuck. 

As camp began and things picked up, Changbin got less and less time to himself. (And Hyunjin had begun to affect him, but he liked to pretend that wasn’t true.) This time, what robbed him of a nap was the head councillor at the door, asking them to help lift the boxes full of juice and food for breakfast. 

As he picked up a decent sized crate of orange juice, Hyunjin picked up a box of eggs, his strong thighs forearms flexing to keep it steady. 

Changbin should have tied his shoes, he realized, as his body was falling forward into the crate. He groaned, then heard a laugh from above him and looked up at Hyunjin.

“Don’t be such a silly little boy,” the taller mocked, skirting around him and heading into the building. 

Changbin sat on the ground where he was, blinking up at nothing. 

Don’t be such a silly little boy. 

He pursed his lips and shut his eyes, hoping to god the heat in his stomach wasn’t what he thought it was. 

Don’t be such a silly little boy. 

The way the syllables sounded in Hyunjin’s smooth but rough, chocolaty voice drew vicious images he didn’t want to see in his mind. 

Don’t be such a silly little boy. 

Fuck. His jean shorts felt tight. Fuck. 

With weak limbs, he picked up the crate and hurried into the open door, putting it down and heading back out. As he walked, he tried to look as casual as possible.

“I’m not feeli-,” he choked on his words. “feeling too good, I’m gonna go take a nap.” He announced. 

Walking quickly towards his cabin, Changbin‘s mind sang a chant of “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”, but Hyunjin’s voice kept repeating itself. 

Don’t be such a silly little boy. 

He pushed through the door and crawled into his sleeping bag, covering himself in it and then freezing. 

“Please don’t be gay,” he breathed, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. He pursed his lips, squeezing his eyes shut, but the images of Hyunjin kept dancing on the back of his eyelids, taunting him. 

His dick was painfully hard, and the way his thighs were moving against each other didn’t help. He had to do it. He had to, right? 

Changbin let his hand - trembling - unzip his shorts and slip down the front, his whole body twitching as his fingers made contact with his own skin. A shaky sigh left his parted lips and he felt hot tears behind his eyes. 

Oh, so i’m just gonna cry over the fact that I’m probably gay? he thought. Pathetic. 

The fact that this made him shiver, a bead of precum slipping down onto his hand, nearly made him whimper. He dragged his hand over his tip, shuddering. 

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for his climax to drop in the pit of his stomach, and for him to be coming hard into his fist with a soft whimper.

He inhaled deeply, then let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck,” he grunted, flicking the sleeping bag away with his clean hand and scurrying to the washroom to rinse it off, a vague disgust creeping into him at what he’d just done. 

Changbin - a straight (?) man - had just jerked off to his - straight, male - cabin mate. 

Don’t be such a silly little boy. 

Changbin sighed heavily. And this was only the first weekend. 

As he walked out of the cabin, Changbin thought about those people who talked about their “sexual awakening” at camp. He supposed now he knew what that meant. 

Oh, lord.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin vs being straight,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly unedited & I’m sorry, also I don’t really like it but it could just be my exhaustion at this point

Over the next few days he avoided Hyunjin as much as possible, with little to no success. And, of course, if he'd had any success, the phrase "don't be such a silly little boy" would have haunted his mind anyways. So, of course, Changbin got a little bit carried away. He'd started jerking off to the older much more often, but it was always alone; he couldn't risk getting caught more than he already was, what with his lingering stares and barely concealable boners. 

God, he was so fucked. 

But Hyunjin seemed not to have noticed anything yet, and Changbin was getting a bit bored with this pattern. Especially when, one night, Hyunjin had groaned softly in his sleep. It wasn't even sexual, or a word, or even very loud, but Changbin caught it. And so did his stupid fucking hormones. 

Just like the silly little boy shit, the soft sound looped over and over through his head until his boxers felt tight and his sleeping bag felt stuffy. He huffed nervously, looking over at the older who was facing away from him, toned back muscles on display. 

"Fuck you," changbin muttered quietly. "Fuck you, hyunjin, stupid fucking hot piece of shit," he breathed, reaching down to wrap his short fingers around his aching dick, sighing happily and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He brought his other hand to his mouth and pushed two fingers past his lips, sucking diligently like he'd been starting to practice. He took them out of his mouth again, slurping rather obscenely, once they were well covered, and tugged down his boxers with his dry hand. Using his spit as lube, he circled a finger around his hole. When he brought his hand back to slide his thumb across his slit and put some pressure on his rim, a soft whimper escaped his mouth. 

He froze. 

Then he heard a soft laugh from the opposite bed. 

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

"Fuck me, huh?" Hyunjin murmured, still facing away. There was a long silence. "Answer me, Changbin, I know you're awake. You say 'fuck you' and then you whimper like that?" 

Changbin began to push the first finger in, face burning and his eyes beginning to fill with hot tears. This wasn't the first time he'd fingered himself, but with Hyunjin actually in the same room (not to mention awake - and aware) it felt so... weird. No, scratch that. It felt so good. 

"Binnie, what are you doing right now?" Hyunjin asked knowingly. 

Changbin hadn't realized he was panting. He held his breath, teasing a second finger in, his eyes trained on Hyunjin's bare back through the darkness. Without another word, the taller boy flipped over, standing up to move to Changbin's bed. 

"I asked you a question, stupid boy," he murmured condescendingly. "Are you gonna answer it, or am I gonna have to find out myself? Hm?" 

Changbin's explanation caught in his throat as he noticed the tent in the black boxers Hyunjin wore. He noticed too late that he was drooling and shut his mouth, scolding himself inwardly. 

With a calm sigh, Hyunjin tugged down the sleeping bag, revealing Changbin's ministrations. He clicked his tongue, watching Changbin shiver in humiliation, trying to bury himself back into the sleeping bag. 

"Aw," he cooed. "What do we have here? All that talk of getting pussy at home and here you are with two fingers inside you... tell me, Binnie, who're you thinking of?" 

He shook his head, biting back tears. He didn't wanna cry. No. He wasn't that pathetic. 

"Stupid little thing, answer my fucking question," Hyunjin huffed. 

Changbin's shoulders shook, tears starting to roll down his cheeks in embarrassment. "You," he choked out. 

Hyunjin gasped in fake surprise, crouching down and tilting his head until he was face to face with the older. He wiped a tear off Changbin's cheek with his thumb, then brought it down to his lips, the older parting his lips to let Hyunjin push it in. 

He choked slightly when Hyunjin put some pressure on the back of his tongue, closing his eyes and starting to move his two fingers again. 

"Cute," Hyunjin breathed, making Changbin shiver and suck harder. "And eager to please, huh?" He didn't miss the way Changbin's breath hitched. 

Hyunjin paused for a second. "Bin," he said contemplatively. The shorter hummed softly around his finger, looking up at him with teary eyes. Hyunjin would definitely come back to this mental image. 

"Let me see your hand," he murmured. Hesitantly, Changbin took his hand away from his leaking cock, letting Hyunjin place it flat against his own. The taller boy grinned triumphantly as he examined the size difference. He hummed. "Have you ever... reached your spot?" 

Changbin frowned in confusion. "What spot?" He asked, muffled by Hyunjin's thumb, making the other laugh. 

"Take both hands away, okay? Don't touch yourself anymore. If you do, there will be consequences," he commanded. Confused, Changbin did as he was told then frowned as Hyunjin removed his thumb and walked over to his bag. 

"Well, I'm glad I snuck this in," he giggled, turning around and playing with a small bottle of lube between his big hands. He popped it open as he came back, squeezing some out onto his fingers. "Can I finger you instead, Bin? I wanna show you something." 

Changbin stuttered for a second, trying to put his racing thoughts into words, then giving up. "Y-yes?" his answer came out more like a question. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes," he repeated, more sure this time. 

"On your back, then," Hyunjin murmured, simply adoring the way Changbin shivered and obliged immediately. With the way all of his muscles were tensed, Hyunjin could tell he was embarrassed to be seen like this; his boxers peeled to halfway down his this, his dick dripping and his ass up in the air. 

Hyunjin let his eyes rake over Changbin's toned body, taking in every detail he could catch through the darkness of the room, as he spread a bit of the lube across his first three fingers and rubbed it around some to warm it up. When he let his middle finger begin to circle around Changbin's entrance, he earned a jolt and a broken whimper. 

"You want this for sure?" Hyunjin asked, almost rhetorically. He knew he was teasing now. 

"Do it!" Changbin whined. "Please..." he choked on his own spit as Hyunjin pushed in the first finger, moaning into the pillow. This felt so much better. He'd been missing one thing before: lube. It really, really helped. He squirmed and fisted the sleeping bag, clenching and unclenching it in his fist. When he pushed back against the finger, he wasn't expecting a little smack against the inside of his thigh. 

"No," Hyunjin commanded. He watched as his finger bottomed out inside the other councillor, lips turned up into an unknowing smirk. 

"Ready, Bin?" 

Changbin squirmed and nodded into the pillow, moaning out a barely-intelligible "yes". 

Hyunjin bent his finger down just slightly. 

With a loud sob, Changbin felt himself hurtling towards his impending climax. With the way Hyunjin kept massaging circles into that spot, he was showing no signs of stopping. Pleasure racked through his body in waves and he squirmed uncontrollably. Struggling to get his sobs of pleasure under control, he turned his head to the side. 

"Y-you have to st-sto— fu-uck— stop, I'm gonna cum, please, Hyunjin, I'm gonna fucking cum," he begged, speaking so quickly he couldn't keep up with himself. 

Hyunjin's eyes had lit up with pride, and with the way Changbin's voice was painted with desperation, he couldn't help a grin. But he didn't stop. Within seconds of Changbin rolling his hips back against the single finger inside of him, he was coming in thick stripes onto the stiff, plastic-covered mattress, his finger bitten between his teeth in a failed attempt to quiet himself. 

Letting him ride out his orgasm, Hyunjin kept sliding the finger in and out, but didn't focus on Changbin's prostate. He wasn't sure how far the other could go in terms of overstimulation, and he wasn't about to do anything that wasn't asked for. 

Changbin collapses sideways on the bed, facing Hyunjin and panting, hard. His mouth was open, and he was drooling more than ever before, but he looked really fucking pretty. 

Pulling his finger out, Hyunjin cocked an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?" 

Changbin just shook his head. "I've never felt that fucking good in my life." 

Hyunjin laughed. "One finger?" 

"Shut up," Changbin groaned, letting his eyes roam Hyunjin's body. "Fuck, um..." he mumbled, having realized that Hyunjin hadn't even been touched yet. "Can I... should I, um..." he made a weak grab motion with his hand at the bulge Hyunjin's boxers, looking up at the boy sitting on the edge of his bed. Hyunjin laughed, pushing his hips forward to meet Changbin's hand. With some struggle, Changbin propped himself up on his weak knees and reached into the front of Hyunjin's boxers, wrapping his short fingers around the length.

Hyunjin let out a shaky sigh, letting his eyes fall shut as Changbin pushed down the trim so he could watch his hands at work. 

He was pretty sure Hyunjin had ruined girls for him for good. He watched closely, eyes darting between Hyunjin's eyes and his tip, disappearing then poking out from his hands with his slow, rhythmic thrusts. 

It's so pretty, he thought inwardly, surprising himself at his thoughts. 

Hyunjin laughed softly, placing one hand over both of Changbin's to guide them up and down faster. "Well thank you," he murmured, then let out a small huff of pleasure. 

Changbin froze, the blush returning to his cheeks. "I didn't actually say that, did I?" he huffed. 

"I'm afraid you did, straight boy," Hyunjin laughed, bucking up faster into Changbin's hands. 

He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for Changbin to lean in and give his tip the littlest kitten lick. With a surprised choke, he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach snap before he was ready, and he was coming with a strikingly high-pitched moan. 

When he opened his eyes again, seeing Changbin’s arm and cheek splattered with beads of his own cum was almost enough to get him going again (and almost certainly would be, another time). Changbin pulled his hands away, examining them, then huffing. 

“Fuck,” he whined. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, suddenly worried. 

“Since when am I so submissive, what the fuck?” The way Changbin was genuinely panicking over this made Hyunjin have to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. 

“Well,” Hyunjin began, pausing to hold in a laugh. “With most people, it’s a natural reaction to being dominated?” he pursed his lips trying to stop his laughter when changbin made a face. 

“But I’m not supposed to like it,” he huffed. 

A small snort made it past Hyunjin’s lips and he held a fist up to his lips to try and stop any more. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Changbin asked, finally looking up from his fingers. 

Hyunjin nodded, the barrier breaking and a fit of laughter spilling through. 

“Asshole,” Changbin huffed, a wide grin on his face as he smacked Hyunjin. 

“We should clean up,” Hyunjin mumbled, still attempting to calm his laughter. Changbin glanced down, then nodded. 

“We should, shouldn’t we?” 

Thank god the bed cover was plastic. They’d have been fucked. Well, figuratively this time. After wiping the whole thing down and Changbin (stupidly) letting Hyunjin wipe him clean—the memory of which would be kept in his mind’s porn stash for the rest of time—they both went back to their own beds and said goodnight as if nothing had happened. 

Which was crazy, in Changbin’s opinion, even though he’d do equivalent with any girl he laid.

Fuck, was he whipped? 

Fuck. 

He was whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom changbin >>>   
Also hit up my twt @/prettyhyuckkie hehe


End file.
